RWBY Wiki:Poll Results Archive
Poll #1: November 10th, 2012 - July 28th, 2013 How excited are you for RWBY? Results: #I'm freaking out I want it!!!!! - 12,377 votes - 89.54% #Curious - 635 votes - 4.59% #Really Excited - 622 votes - 4.5% #I have no interest... - 88 votes - 0.64% #Might watch it - 75 votes - 0.54% #etc - 26 votes - 0.19% Total Votes: 13,283 Votes Poll #2: July 28th, 2013 - September 3rd, 2013 What soundtrack from RWBY is your favorite? Results: #This Will Be the Day - 2,431 votes - 59.19% #Red Like Roses - 477 votes - 11.61% #Mirror Mirror - 419 votes - 10.20% #I Burn - 403 votes - 9.81% #From Shadows - 330 votes - 8.04% #Rwby: Chapter 1 - 47 votes - 1.14% Total votes: 4,107 votes Poll #3: September 3rd, 2013 - October 3rd, 2013 What is your favorite weapon? Results: #Crescent Rose - 753 votes - 28.51% #Magnhild - 553 votes - 20.86% #Ember Celica - 330 votes - 12.5% #Myrtenaster - 263 votes - 9.96% #Gambol Shroud - 246 votes - 9.31% #Miló and Akoúo̱ - 182 votes - 6.89% #Wilt & Blush - 152 votes - 5.76% #Jade Dragons - 69 votes - 2.61% #Sword and Shielth - 64 votes - 2.42% #Candy Cane - 19 votes - 0.72% #Batzooka - 12 votes - 0.45% Total Votes: 2,641 votes Poll #4: October 3rd, 2013 - November 7th, 2013 Who is your favorite member of Team JNPR? Results: #Jaune Arc - 610 votes - 16.63% #Pyrrha Nikos - 976 votes - 26.61% #Lie Ren - 619 votes - 16.88% #Nora Valkyrie - 1,462 votes - 39.89% Total Votes: 3,668 votes Poll #5: November 7th, 2013 - January 1st, 2014 On a scale of 1-10, how do you rate Volume 1? Results: #10 - 4,493 votes - 78.06% #9 - 652 votes - 11.33% #8 - 320 votes - 5.56% #7 - 144 votes - 2.5% #6 - 47 votes - 0.87% #5 - 18 votes - 0.31% #4 - 21 votes - 0.36% #3 - 10 votes - 0.17% #2 - 9 votes - 0.16% #1 - 42 votes - 0.73% Total Votes: 5,756 votes Poll #6: January 1st, 2014 - March 31st, 2014 Which Beacon Academy Professor would you prefer to be taught by? Results: #Professor Ozpin - 1,177 Votes - 57.72% #Glynda Goodwitch - 342 Votes - 16.77% #Peter Port - 138 Votes - 6.77% #Bartholomew Oobleck - 353 Votes - 17.3% #Professor Peach - 29 votes - 1.42% Total Votes: 2,039 Votes Poll #7: March 31st, 2014 - June 23rd, 2014 Which type of Grimm is your personal favorite? Results: #Nevermore - 1,000 - 44.29% #King Taijitu - 355 - 14.84% #Death Stalker - 290 - 12.84% #Ursa - 155 - 6.86% #Beowolf - 405 - 17.94% #Boarbartusk - 53 - 2.35% Total Votes: 2,258 Votes Poll #8: June 23rd, 2014 - August 1st, 2014 Which character's background would you most like to be explored in Volume 2? Results: #Ruby Rose - 742 - 28.95% #Weiss Schnee - 271 - 10.57% #Blake Belladonna - 220 - 8.58% #Yang Xiao Long - 452 - 17.63% #Jaune Arc - 199 - 7.76% #Nora Valkyrie - 205 - 7.99% #Pyrrha Nikos - 237 - 9.24% #Lie Ren - 237 - 9.24% Total Votes: 2,563 Votes Poll #9: August 1st, 2014 - September 2nd, 2014 Which character would you most like to be featured more in Volume 2? Results: #Ironwood - 54 - 2.27% #Penny - 524 - 22.1% #Sun - 289 - 12.19% #Neptune - 289 - 12.19% #Sage - 45 - 1.89% #Scarlet - 52 - 2.19% #Coco - 75 - 3.16% #Fox - 42 - 1.77% #Velvet - 975 - 41.13% #Yatsuhashi - 25 - 1.05% Total Votes: 2,370 Votes Poll #10: September 2nd, 2014 - February 5th, 2015 Who is your favorite villain? Results: #Cinder - 2,425 - 22.42% #Roman - 3,693 - 34.14% #Neo - 3,210 - 29.67% #Emerald - 506 - 4.67% #Mercury - 562 - 5.19% #Junior - 225 - 2.08% #Melanie - 96 - 0.88% #Miltia - 99 - 0.91% Total Votes: 10,816 Votes Poll #11: February 5th, 2015 - August 8th, 2015 Which of Monty Oum's works did you first encounter? Results: #Haloid - 1,356 - 12.37% #Dead Fantasy - 1,484 - 13.54% #Red vs. Blue - 2,984 - 27.22% #RWBY - 5,138 - 46.87% Total Votes: 10,962 Votes Poll #12: August 8, 2015 - November 22nd, 2015 Which new character are you most hyped to see in action? Results: #Winter Schnee - 1,478 - 25.44% #Uncle Qrow - 3,989 - 68.66% #Arslan Altan - 70 - 1.2% #Bolin Hori - 37 - 0.64% #Reese Chloris - 201 - 3.46% #Nadir Shiko - 35 - 0.6% Total Votes: 5,810 Poll #13: November 22, 2015‎ - January 23rd, 2016 Which of the following teams would you like to see more of? Results: #CRDL - 127 - 2.73% #SSSN - 1093 - 23.49% #CFVY - 2777 - 59.68% #ABRN - 164 - 3.52% #BRNZ - 79 - 1.7% #NDGO - 413 - 8.88% Total Votes: 4,653 Poll #14: January 23rd, 2016 - February 15th, 2016 Which character has the best Semblance? Results: #Ruby Rose - Speed Boost - 311 - 10.02% #Weiss Schnee - Glyphs - 631 - 20.34% #Blake Belladonna - Shadow (Clones) - 222 - 7.15% #Yang Xiao Long - Strength from Damage - 862 - 27.78% #Pyrrha Nikos - Polarity (Magnetism) - 269 - 8.67% #Nora Valkyrie - Electricity Channelling - 126 - 4.06% #Emerald Sustrai - Perception Manipulation - 305 - 9.83% #Glynda Goodwitch - Telekinesis - 194 - 6.25% #Sun Wukong - Via Sun (Clones) - 51 - 1.64% #Flynt Coal - Killer Quartet - 132 - 4.25% Total Votes: 3,103 Poll #15: February 15th, 2016 - March 2nd, 2016 What was your favorite episode of Volume 3? Results: #Chapter 1: "Round One" - 39 - 1.24% #Chapter 2: "New Challengers..." - 25 - 0.8% #Chapter 3: "It's Brawl in the Family" - 167 - 5.32% #Chapter 4: "Lessons Learned" - 31 - 0.99% #Chapter 5: "Never Miss a Beat" - 167 - 5.32% #Chapter 6: "Fall" - 35 - 1.11% #Chapter 7: "Beginning of the End - 34 - 1.08% #Chapter 8: "Destiny" - 21 - 0.67% #Chapter 9: "PvP" - 41 - 1.31% #Chapter 10: "Battle of Beacon" - 39 - 1.24% #Chapter 11: "Heroes and Monsters" - 333 - 10.61% #Chapter 12: "End of the Beginning" - 2208 - 70.32% Total Votes: 3,140 Poll #16: March 2nd, 2016 - July 4th, 2016 What's your favourite song from Volume 3? Results: #When It Falls - 1,292 - 27.95% #It's My Turn - 251 - 5.43% #I'm the One - 665 - 14.38% #Mirror Mirror Part II - 549 - 11.88% #Neon - 386 - 8.35% #Divide - 1,185 - 25.63% #Cold - 295 - 6.38% Total Votes: 4,623 Poll #17: July 4th, 2016 - October 26th, 2016 Which Volume 4 outfit redesign is your favorite? Results: #Ruby Rose - 2498 - 44.50% #Weiss Schnee - 834 - 14.86% #Blake Belladonna - 1529 - 27.24% #Yang Xiao Long - 752 - 13.40% Total Votes: 5,613 Poll #18: October 26th, 2016 - May 10th, 2017 Which Volume 4 outfit redesign is your favorite? Results: #Salem - 933 - 22.42% #Watts - 213 - 5.12% #Tyrian - 955 - 22.95% #Cinder - 1818 - 43.69% #Hazel - 242 - 5.82% Total Votes: 4161 Poll #19: May 10th, 2017 - October 18th, 2017 Volume 4 had a strong family theme! What was your favorite moment with a parent? Results: #Ghira having a heart-to-heart with Blake - 408 - 23.53% #Kali gossiping with Sun to get info on Blake - 104 - 6% #Li fighting the Nuckelavee to give Ren time to escape - 192 - 11.01% #Taiyang sticking by Yang and helping her on her feet again - 770 - 44.41% #Raven discussing "family matters" with Qrow - 147 - 8.42% #Jacques grounding Weiss to teach her she can't get anything she wants - 21 - 1.21% #Mrs. Schnee drinking in the garden - 94 - 5.42% Total Votes: 1736 Poll #20: October 18th, 2017 - January 25th, 2018 What are you looking forward to most about Volume 5? Results: #Raven Branwen and the Spring Maiden - 544 - 38.97% #RNJR and the Cowardly Lionheart - 53 - 3.8% #Weiss and the Escape to Mistral - 84 - 6.02% #Blake and the White Fang Takeover - 141 - 10.1% #Yang and the Roadtrip to Somebody - 84 - 6.02% #Oscar and the Old Man in His Head - 372 - 26.65% #Salem's Faction and the Other Phase Two - 118 - 8.45% Total Votes: 1396 Poll #21: January 25, 2018 - February 2nd, 2019 What did you enjoy most about Volume 5? Results: #Cinder vs. Raven - 1526 - 51.09% #RWBY reunited - 827 - 27.69% #The Wizard revealed - 88 - 2.95% #Belladonna Household Attack - 129 - 4.32% #Haven Academy Grand Hall Fight - 123 - 4.12% #Weiss and Yang's heart-to-heart - 244 - 8.17% #Lancer Battle - 50 - 1.67% Total Votes: 2987 Category:RWBY Wiki